It has become common practice to locate fluid meters, valves and the like in in-ground receptacles so that they can be accessed and inspected without having to enter the building they service. A typical example is a water meter service installation located in the line from the water main to the building.
Near its bottom, the receptacle will typically have a pair of openings (usually diametrically opposed), for the inlet pipe to the water meter and the outlet pipe therefrom. In some instances the inlet and outlet pipes enter the receptacle from the bottom so that pipe openings are not required. In a typical water meter installation, it is not uncommon to locate in the inlet pipe a backflow protection device and a shut-off valve. The water meter and its appurtenances may be supported within the receptacle simply by the inlet and outlet pipes to which they are connected. Additional support means may also be provided for this purpose, as is taught, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,528.
The receptacle of the present invention may be used to house other than water meter installations. For example it may be used with a gas meter, a water valve for an irrigation system, or the like.
In-ground receptacles of the type to which the present invention is directed have heretofore been made of various types of materials including, but not limited to, concrete, metal and plastic. U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,400 is exemplary of those teaching a meter box or receptacle made of plastic. The reference indicates that the receptacle is made of a thermoplastic material by conventional molding techniques.
The present invention is based upon the discovery that if the receptacle wall is made of three layers (i.e. a smooth plastic outer layer, a smooth plastic inner layer and an intermediate plastic layer of excellent thermal insulating properties), the receptacle demonstrates enhanced strength and excellent protection against freezing of the fluid meter or valve. The receptacle may also be provided with an interior flange near its upper end for holding an insulative pad in place just under the receptacle closure. The insulative pad is provided with a removable center portion for access to and inspection of the meter and/or valve.